Where the Moon is Made of Gold
by RainyRain123
Summary: Maukah kau tinggal denganku, di tempat di mana bulan terbuat dari emas? [LeoCalypso, headcanon]


_Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and Olympian_ _ & __Heroes of Olympus belong to Rick_ _Riordan. Title belongs to Nolwenn Leroy's Lullaby._ _I take nothing except pleasure from making this fic._

 _Note:_ _leocalypso,_ _headcanon, romance._ _setting setelah the blood of olympus. terima kasih dan selamat membaca._

* * *

 **Where the Moon is Made of Gold**

* * *

Dengan pikiran bahwa sepertinya 'Garasi Leo dan Calypso' bukan nama yang bagus, aku terbangun di bawah langit berbulan emas pucat.

Fajar merekah dan menyebarkan warna ungu muda dari ujung samudra. Bidang cahayanya bahkan sudah menyentuh atap pondok setengah jadi yang kami garap dari kemarin. Untung tidak hujan, sehingga kemah tanpa tenda semalam hanya dipenuhi lautan bintang yang berdebur hingga jauh sekali.

Leo masih tidur di seberang api unggun yang sudah kupadamkan. Festus bergelung di sisinya dan meski ragu, kupikir dia mendengkur. Atau Leo yang mendengkur? Aku tak tahu.

"Leo Valdez." Aku berbisik sepelan mungkin, memastikan apa dia sudah bangun. Ternyata belum. Dan aku tertinggal sendiri untuk menonton keajaiban kosmos. Baiklah.

Pertama-tama, kuhitung hari sejak Leo membawaku keluar ogygia. Enam hari? Delapan? Ketika terbang di punggung Festus, mengelilingi laut dan daratan, kami sering kehilangan jalur waktu. Leo tidak berani bertanya saat kami turun untuk makan dan beristirahat. Tidak ingin mengetahui kenyataan mengenai teman-temannya, kurasa. Bisa saja waktu sudah berjalan terlalu cepat ketika kami terbang. Aku paham. Lagipula itu tidak benar-benar penting.

Tapi kami membulatkannya menjadi empat hari. Empat hari yang menyenangkan di atas punggung Festus, kecuali untuk satu-dua serangan udara dari para elang. Lalu suatu senja, Leo mengitari teluk dan meminta pendapatku untuk turun. Sebuah pantai berpasir putih dan berkilau dari atas. Sepi. Apa lagi yang bisa kuminta? Tak perlu berdebat, kami sepakat membangun sebuah pondok sederhana di dekat bukit karang. Leo masih ingat gagasan konyolnya yang mirip candaan sesaat sebelum dia meninggalkanku dulu: dia memperbaiki mesin dan aku menjual sayur segar—atau aku bernyanyi dan dia membakar diri?—sebab dia membuat bukaan besar jendela seperti untuk memajang benda-benda di bagian depan pondok kami.

 _Pondok kami._

"Selamat pagi, Matahariku."

Aku menatap ke samping. Senyumnya yang miring membuat perutku dirambati seribu _moonlace_ mekar—yang aneh menurutku. Sebab _moonlace_ tidak merambat. "Kau kesiangan. Apa rencanamu hari ini?"

Dia menggeliat dan menguap lebar, lalu menepuk-nepuk Festus yang mengeluarkan bunyi berderak. "Oh, tidak ada. Hanya menyelesaikan pondok dan menghabiskan waktu bersamamu."

"Berhenti berharap." Aku bangkit berdiri. "Lagipula masih banyak waktu untuk yang terakhir itu."

Leo tertawa. Aku tidak mau berkata di depannya tapi aku mulai suka nada ringan sedikit acuh yang dihasilkannya saat tertawa. "Lalu sekarang kau ingin aku bagaimana?"

"Bantu aku membuat sarapan."

* * *

Leo tahu caranya mengejutkanku.

Aku sedang menanam berbagai jenis sayur di dekat pondok, menyiangi tanah dan mempersiapkan lahan. Leo dan Festus pergi untuk membeli paku dan belum kembali setelah sarapan. Sudah lewat tengah hari saat dia muncul entah dari mana dan tiba-tiba menggamit tanganku yang masih dilengketi tanah.

"Leo Valdez!"

"Ayo, cepat ikut."

Dia berlari tanpa peduli protesku. Melaju cepat sambil menghindari karang, Leo membawaku ke atas tebing yang ditutupi semak-semak. Lalu hutan perdu menanjak menghalangi pandanganku. "Kita mau ke mana?"

Leo tidak menjawab, tapi bisa kutebak dia menyeringai. Menyebalkan. Dia pikir ini menyenangkan?

"Leo, berhenti, atau—"

"Kita sampai."

Dia merentangkan tangannya dan menyibak semak, memberi kami jalan ke mercusuar tua. Dulunya pasti ada cat merah di sana, tapi yang tersisa hanya serpih kecil dan selebihnya karat memenuhi badannya. Mercusuar itu tampak kesepian di atas sini.

"Kutemukan tadi pagi. Tidak terlihat waktu kita terbang karena sesemakan ini. Kau mau masuk? Aku menyiapkan hiburan di dalam."

Tanganku masih ditariknya. Ugh. Dia tidak perlu bertanya kalau masih memaksaku mengikuti langkahnya. "Aku sedang berkebun, Leo. Hiburan bisa menunggu nanti malam."

"Kupikir juga begitu," dia membuka pintu kayu yang beberapa bagiannya keropos oleh waktu. "Tapi tidak, ah. Aku mau mengejutkanmu sekarang."

"Dan kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu?"

"Karena ini." Dia menyuruhku masuk. Gelap dan apak. Sampai dia menjentikkan sakelar dan lampu multiwarna yang melingkar hingga ke lantai atas mercusuar menyala-nyala. "Kuperbaiki generatornya, dan mungkin bisa jadi pelarian saat jenuh."

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu harus merasa apa. "Kau melakukannya untukku?"

Dia tertawa seperti anak kecil, "Ya iyalah. Kaupikir untuk Festus?"

Aku memandang lantai. "Aku terbiasa melakukan segalanya untuk pahlawan yang terdampar di pulauku. Mendapatkannya dari orang lain agak ... aneh menurutku."

"Maka, terbiasalah, Manis. Karena masih banyak yang akan Paman Leo lakukan untukmu."

Aku mengharapkan dia berkata, _'Bercanda!'_ tapi Leo masih tersenyum lebar sambil berkacak pinggang.

Aku memandang lantai lagi. Wajahku panas. _Moonlace_ yang ada di perutku tadi pagi sekarang melilit dadaku dari dalam.

"Belum selesai, Matahariku." Leo menyeringai lebih lebar dan membelakangiku. Ketika menghadapku lagi, dia mengangkut sebuah kotak kardus. "Ke api unggun."

* * *

Selesai makan malam, kami duduk memandangi langit berlapis bintang. Leo menunjuk beberapa dan menamainya sembarangan. Aku membantah sebagian di antaranya. Sebagian rasi terlalu berharga untuk dibuat lelucon—sisanya terlalu menggoda untuk jadi bahan bercanda.

"Sekarang, untuk pertunjukan utama. Bersiaplah," dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku sebelum bangkit dan menuju pondok. Derak kayu bakar dan dengkur Festus menyamarkan suara gumaman Leo. Dan saat dia kembali, aku hanya terdiam karena terkejut.

Leo memakai topi lebar warna-warni—topi sombrero, katanya—dan kacamata hitam. Di tangannya ada harmonika. Dan ada bekas jelaga di sekitar dagunya, mirip janggut yang dicukur buru-buru.

Aku tak bisa menahan tawa.

"Hei, senang kau suka penampilanku. Ini kutemukan di mercusuar tadi." Dia membunyikan asal-asalan alat musik itu. Fals sekali awalnya. Melengking nyaring tanpa peringatan, lalu suara sumbang terputus-putus saat dia mencoba melihatku dari bawah topi kebesaran itu. Akhirnya ia buang kacamata hitamnya ke pasir dan menatap puas ke arahku. Aku terbagi antara tertawa geli dan menyuruhnya diam. Ya ampun. Dia tidak bisa dihentikan.

"Aku bertaruh belum pernah ada pahlawan yang menyanyikan lagu untukmu."

Aku mengangguk, tertawa-tawa, lalu mengangguk lagi. Entah air mata ini karena aku bahagia atau merasa sedih. Aku tidak peduli. "Kau yang pertama."

"Dan satu-satunya."

Leo benar.

Dia memberiku tatapan hangat, tapi sedih. Seakan tahu apa yang kupikirkan.

"Tentang Percy ... "

Dia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Aku tidak memintanya melanjutkan. Kubalas tatapannya hati-hati, "Hanya sampai kau mengabari teman-temanmu bahwa kita baik-baik saja, tidak ada tentang orang lain di _sini_."

Leo sudah lupa sama sekali dengan harmonikanya. "Bukan itu. Aku cuma ingin berkata bahwa dia sungguh-sungguh ingin membantu. Aku tahu dia jujur. Dan tidak seharusnya aku membenci dia untuk meninggalkanmu. Aku hanya—"

"Leo," aku menekuri pasir, mengaisnya dengan jari-jariku. Sesaat tidak ingin menatap matanya. "Tidak apa. Aku mengerti. Aku mengerti sekarang kalau memang inilah yang seharusnya terjadi. Ketika semua sudah jelas, aku paham apa yang diinginkan hidup ini."

"Benarkah? Apa ... apa kau sudah melupakannya?"

Aku mengedikkan bahu. "Melupakan seseorang tidak pernah semudah itu. Bahkan, sesungguhnya, aku tidak pernah melupakan para pahlawan yang meninggalkanku sendiri selama berabad-abad." Kali ini aku menatap matanya, yang menyala-nyala di atas api. "Tapi, aku bersyukur mereka meninggalkanku."

Dia menemukan seringainya lagi. "Karena kau akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan Leo Valdez yang Luar Biasa?"

Aku tidak menjawabnya, tapi aku tahu Leo mengerti. Sebab dia kembali bernyanyi dengan harmonikanya untukku. Tawanya bahkan lebih baik daripada musik apa pun.

"Jadi, sepakat tidak ada tentang orang lain di sini?"

"Ya, Matahariku. Hanya kita."

Festus menyemburkan api.

"Eh, dan Festus. Tentu, sobat, aku tidak menganggapmu pengganggu." Leo berbisik, "Apa menurutmu nama toko kita akan bagus jika menjadi Garasi Leo, Calypso, dan Festus? Jaga-jaga agar dia tidak tersinggung."

Aku memukul lengannya sambil tertawa. Leo selalu membuatku diliputi bahagia. "Jangan membuatnya lebih buruk."

Yah, setidaknya Garasi Leo dan Calypso terdengar lebih tepat sekarang


End file.
